Under My Nose
by Stefani
Summary: When Matt finally realizes his feelings fro Amy, and she wakes him up to see she feels the same, their love blossoms.


Under My Nose  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey Matt, where's that shirt I had sitting on the bench?" Amy yelled as Matt walked in slowly, gasping at the sight of her in her bright blue bra and a pair of his jeans with a belt tightly wrapped around them to hold them up. Her back was to him as she emptied the contents of her bag.  
  
"Um… I think that… um Jeff took it to clean…" He said as she turned around and placed her hands on his hips.  
  
"Ack, I was going to wear that." She said as she continued to search through some things to find a new top. He started to walk away when she called him back, "Matt, should I wear this," Amy held up a fire halter, "Or this." She now held up a zebra pattern tank top.  
  
"Um… fire." Matt said as she smiled and pulled it over. He tried to hide his deep blushing as he quickly left, slamming right into Jeff in the process.   
  
"Hey man, what's got you all excited?" Jeff said with a chuckle to his voice as he looked down. Matt turned an even brighter shade.  
  
"Uh… nothing." He said quickly before darting down the hallway to a bathroom. He ran in, luckily avoiding everyone as he dashed in a stall and leaned against the door.   
  
How much longer can I do this? He asked himself as head to his hands as he tried to clear all of his thoughts.   
  
"Matt, are you in here?" It was Jeff, great. Jeff must have spotted him because he put his hands on top of the stall and jumped up, peeking his head over. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as Matt stood up and opened the door.   
  
"Nothing Jeff." He said calmly as Jeff examined himself in the mirror.  
  
"Alright, I just needed to tell you to change, we're on soon." He said as they headed for the door.   
  
"Is Amy still in there?" He asked as he reached for the handle to their locker room.  
  
"Yes…" Jeff said in a tone that said 'duh' all over it. As of late, Matt just couldn't change with Amy there… They walked inside and there she was, combing out her bright red hair. Matt tried to change quickly before she turned around. As luck would have it, as soon as his pants hit the floor, she whirled around.   
  
"So who are we wrestling again?" She asked as Matt almost broke the zipper on his nylon pants in the process of trying to get them up as fast as he could.   
  
"Bull, Goodfather, and Ivory. We win." Jeff said as Matt struggled to get the tight black shirt over his body.  
  
"Here Matt, I'll help." She said pulling the fabric down only adding more embarrassment to his face. She smiled brightly while he pulled on his arm pads and boots and Jeff did the same.   
  
"Time to go." Jeff announced happily as they walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lita!" Matt said as he ran to her body lying in the ring. She mumbled something as he examined her face. Damn it, Ivory had DDT'ed her and he guessed it had happened unexpectedly. Jeff ran over after chasing RTC out of the area as Matt helped her up and she draped her arm around his neck. "Shh now." He said as they carefully got out of the ring and Jeff helped her from behind and they walked up the ramp. They walked through the curtain and the backstage area. A few superstars were around, but no one said anything. Matt opened the door to their dressing room as he set her on the bench. She started to lie down and Jeff quickly put his jacket under her head.   
  
"Ames, Ames you alright?" Jeff asked as she said something that they couldn't understand. "I'm going to shower quickly." Jeff said as he walked into the bathroom attached to their room. Matt bit his lip and he knelt so he was at her face level.   
  
"Girl, do you need anything?" He asked as she nodded no. She rolled a bit and he caught her before she fell to the ground. "Here, you need to stay awake." He said as Matt tried to get her to walk with him. She stumbled like mad and eventually collided her head with Matt's chest and slanted limply. Matt stood a little oddly before putting his arm around her to support her. Much to Matt's relief, Jeff came out a few minutes later, changed into a pair of jeans and toweling his hair. "Here." Matt said as he handed Amy to Jeff who let her lean on him while he finished off his hair and Matt ran to the bathroom.   
  
God Matt, just tell her. He thought to himself, Tell her what, just out of no where, "I love you Amy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no Matthew, it just doesn't work like that. She just thinks we're friends. He snapped himself awake as he jumped in the shower after stripping of his clothes. The hot water ran down his back as his fingers ran through his soaked hair. He got out and dried himself off. He pulled his dark hair into a limp ponytail and yanked on some torn jeans and a large T-shirt. He walked back out to the main room to see Amy sitting on the floor struggling to get tennis shoes on and Jeff trying to put some earrings back in, paying no attention to her. Matt ran over and got to his knees before her and helped her pull them on as she looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"C'mon." He said as he helped her to her feet and packed everything, "Jeff, we're going." He said tossing his little brother his bag and grabbing his and Amy's and throwing them over his shoulder. Amy wobbled a bit before she grabbed Matt's arm and they walked down the hallway to the car.   
  
****************************************  
  
"Come on." Jeff said helping Amy in the room. The hotel had only had one room left so the three of them decided to split it and save some money. Matt opened the door that only showed off one bed.  
  
"What the fuck?" He said. They had requested a cot and a room with 2 double beds. Jeff set Amy on the large bed as Matt dropped the bags.  
  
"Matt, it was the last room, get over it." Jeff said as Amy fell backwards. Her hair sprawled out over the white covers with her arms flying all over the bed. "I can just stay in the chair… you two can share." Jeff said showing his big 'ole southern grin. Matt grunted a bit as Jeff patted him on the back. "We all know it's what you want anywise." He said softly as he started to unpack his bag.   
  
"Matt, do ya got any medication?" Amy asked softly.  
  
"Um, yea hold on." He said as he popped open his duffel and pulled a bottle out of the back pocket. He pulled out some bottled water and went back over to her. She sat up as he popped open the bottle. She held out her hand and Matt set the pill in her hand and gave her the bottle.  
  
"Thanks." She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Matt forced a smile as Jeff got soaked into some book he was reading. Amy sat up a little and opened her bag to find a pair of shorts and a huge shirt. Not bothering to go to the bathroom, hell, the boys had seem her in less then this before, she changed into it, with Matt trying to advert his sight quickly. Jeff kept reading his book as Amy pulled back the sheets and got in.   
  
"Come on Matt." She said smiling as he bit his lip nervously, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uh… nothing." He said shyly as he took off his pants and top and sat as far away from her as he could. Jeff was still reading his book with the small light on as Amy turned off the other light.  
  
"I got no sleep last night, I'm so tired." Amy said as Matt nodded. He was so close to the edge he thought he would fall off. But Matt knew if he got any closer… something would happen. He didn't know what, but he'd loved her so long… And she just thought they were friends.  
  
God damn you Matt!, Amy thought, Please… Just… I need to feel you're warm chest, you're caring embrace… What Matt didn't know… was Amy felt the same way. Fine, I'll do it myself! She scooted over to him and took him by the arm and laid her head by him.   
  
"We have a huge bed, why are you all the way over here?" She asked smiling.   
  
"Um… I just… I need to go to the bathroom." He said as he quickly got up and ran to the small room leaving Amy looking up at Jeff.  
  
Matt ran in the bathroom. He had to stop this…   
  
Back in the main room…  
  
"Jeff… does he hate me?" Amy asked as Jeff looked up from his book.  
  
"No." He said softly, "In fact…" He raised his eyebrow getting the point across, "He's just shy. In high school… the girls never really liked him ya know… and he doesn't know how to react well… he's always been like this." He added, "You're working on him… just… get some time to yourselves." And with that, Jeff went back to his book as Amy lie back in the bed and went to sleep.   
  
Matt came back in and saw her sleeping as he walked to Jeff and sat in the chair across from him. "Hey." He said softly as Jeff looked up.   
  
"Matt, what was that? You want her to notice you and then she gets close and your run!" Jeff said setting his book down.  
  
"Jeff… you don't understand what it's like for me… Can you sleep with her tonight? I'll take the chair." He said as Jeff sighed and got up   
  
"Listen, she's going home with us tomorrow. Get your act together." Jeff said. And with that, he scooted Amy over a bit and got in. Matt tried to get comfortable in the chair as he turned the light off.   
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
*Used "I Believe Love Will find a Way" by Blessed Union of Souls w/o permission*  
  
Amy woke up snuggled against a body. She jerked her eyes open hoping to see Matt, but instead was greeted by Jeff's beard. She sighed, why was Matt so damn difficult? He was lying everywhere in this chair, that was obviously too small for him. He looked so empty… so needing…  
  
"Go over there." She looked up to Jeff whose eyes were open and looking at her.  
  
"No… no no no." She said relaxing the strain in her neck she had needed to see over his body.  
  
"Yes… go on over, climb on him and say, "take me now!"" Amy smiled as she smacked Jeff on the chest. "What? I thought it was a good idea!" Amy grunted as she dove back under the warm covers. "Here, I got a better plan." He said.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." Amy warned.  
  
"Me? Stupid? Never!" Amy closed her eyes and clung to the huge warm spot where Jeff's body had been all night.  
  
"Jeff… what the-" A large mass was thrown on the bed as Amy looked and saw Matt's still half asleep, mangled body plopped down beside her and Jeff going through some bag as if nothing happened.  
  
"Time to shave." Jeff said whistling as he shut the bathroom door. Amy and Matt exchanged glances before Matt moved his head to stop the eye contact. He started to get up when Amy put her warm hand on his bear back, that which commanded him to stay.  
  
"Shh, You're still tired, you slept in the damn chair after all!" She pulled him close as turned him so that their heads were facing. Just as she moved her head to cuddle close, he got up.  
  
Damn you Matt! I don't get much more close then this! She thought as he got a bag.  
  
"Sorry…. I'm uh… not tired." Amy groaned in frustration before she flipped onto her stomach and angrily went back to sleep. Matt walked around mentally hitting himself.  
  
Come on Hardy! Suck up! He continued to pack his things and changed while Jeff emerged from the bathroom and looked at the bed and looked at Matt.  
  
"MORON!" He said as he threw a pillow at Matt.  
  
"Shh!" Matt hissed under his breath.   
  
"She wanted you too! She pulled you over!"  
  
"I know but…"  
  
"Shut up. Listen, pack everything." They did so in silence as Jeff gathered everything, Amy still asleep. "Get her." Jeff said cocking his head. Matt looked at him before scooping her up. She clung to him as Jeff tossed him the keys to the car. "I'll take our key cards back, meet ya at the car." Matt sighed as he tried to set Amy down, but her grasp refused to loosen.  
  
"What if a fan sees?" He said softly as she played the "I'm asleep but not really" game. Matt quickly took the backdoor and wrapped his coat around her as they walked out the side door. He opened the car and set her in the bath seat. He got in the front, much to Amy's dismay and sat in the driver's seat. A few minutes later, Jeff came out and say the seen.  
  
"God he's so dumb." He mumbled as he tossed his bags in the passenger side and walked to the driver side. "I'm driving get in the back." He said. "Go!" Matt could tell Jeff was loosing his temper slowly about this as he got in the back. Amy laid her head on Matt's lap as he banged his head on the window. Jeff turned the stereo on before driving off.   
  
**********************************  
  
Matt leaned his head against the window as Amy curled in his lap. He sighed as he pet at her hair slowly to the rhythm of the song on the radio.  
  
Walk blindly to the light  
And reach out for his hand  
Don't ask any question  
And try to understand  
Open up your mind  
And then open your heart  
And you will see that you and me are very far apart  
Cause I believe… that love is the answer  
I believe… that love will find the way  
Violins spread worldwide  
And there's families on the street  
We sell drugs to children now  
Why can't we just see?  
That all we do is eliminate our future  
The things we do today  
Money is our consent so that makes it okay  
And I believe… that love is the answer  
I believe.. that love will find a way  
I believe… That love is the answer  
I believe that love will find a way  
  
Matt kept his movements, not wanting to cause any tension with the song. Amy smiled through her solemn face Jeff stopped the car.  
  
"Need gas." He pulled the key out cutting the song off as Amy opened her eyes slowly. Matt looked down as she stared up at his gorgeous face. God, how could a girl have NOT wanted this man?   
  
"Where are we?" She asked softly.  
  
"Kentucky." He said as Amy nibbled at her lip before sitting up so that she was all the way in his lap.  
  
"Okay." An awkward silence arose as they stared at each other, each longing to taste the other's lips. Amy brought her hand up to his cheek and cooed it a bit, feeling the rigid edges of where he hadn't shaved this morning. Matt adverted his attention so that he was staring dead ahead.   
  
"Matt?" Amy said as he looked at her. God she's beautiful… He thought.  
  
"Yes." Amy moved her head and started to bring her lips to his. Just as they were almost touching, he jumped up.  
  
"Oh uh, there's Jeff, I should drive now." He said getting out and jumping in the front seat. Jeff came to the car looking very disappointed as he saw the scene and joined Amy in the back. "Let's go." Matt said after a Pearl Jam CD in and driving off. Amy sat beside Jeff and put her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her arm a little.  
  
"It's okay Ames, he'll learn." Jeff said softly enough that Matt couldn't hear over the music, "You just got to give the man some time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here." Matt said as he drove down the street waking the two in the back up. He pulled into the short driveway and stopped the car. Amy grabbed her bag out of the trunk as did Matt and Jeff as they walked in the house. Matt went to the answering machine and listened to a few of his messages as Jeff and Amy moped around a bit.   
  
"I'm going to make some food, what do you guys want?" He asked.  
  
"I want… um… grilled chicken, salad, a biscuit and a potato." Jeff said purposely making the longest list he could.  
  
"Jeff… that'll take forever!" Matt complained as he started getting food out.  
  
"Oh well." Jeff said as he walked out of the kitchen taking Amy with him down the hall. He opened up Matt's room and started going through drawers.  
  
"Jeff what are you doing?!" Amy hissed as he pulled out a few things.  
  
"Hush." He said as he grabbed a spiral from the very bottom of his sock drawer.  
  
"I can't read that!" She said as he tossed it on the bed.  
  
"Yes you can, so do it." He replied as he started to put socks back in there. Amy knew she wanted to… but the thought of doing that to him. "He'll be a while." He added before shutting the door partially and Amy laid down on his covers and opened the front page and started reading.  
  
* Chapter Three *  
  
January 13, 2001  
Today was excellent. Amy and myself along with Jeff were stuck in a car for hours, but her presence was perfect. I'm still scared as hell to say anything around her… I don't know why, I mean… we've known each other for so long, why did this sudden fear over come me? Jeff insisted that she stay with us last night… I ended up on the floor… again. I don't understand… It's just that… everything's so new to me. The girls always loved Jeff… Even when he was a sophomore and I was a senior… I couldn't get a mere freshman while he was dating… everyone!   
  
So I guess my whole concern is that she doesn't like me… but I think she may… oh God… why does love have to be so difficult?! I can go in the ring and jump off ladders and do some of the damnest things, but I can't ask a girl out. I mean… I love everything about her, but it never really arises in a conversation ya know? I was sweating like mad at the ring the other night simply because she helped me up the ramp… just the feel of her hand drives me up the wall and I want to pull her into a huge hug and just never let go… but I know I can't. I wish I could just sweep her up in a huge kiss like a prince charming… I could be her prince charming. Hers. But… I don't know… I just don't.   
  
You know when you've met the perfect person and you just want to be with them everyday of our life from now on… that's what I feel like. I want to wake up to her every morning and fall asleep to her every night. Until the next time…  
Matt  
  
Amy put the notebook down; that was the last entry. It had been over 45 minutes and she shook herself off and wiped the many tears that slipped down her slender face. She slid the notebook back where Jeff had had it and straightened up the bed and herself. She stood bold and walked into Jeff's room, no one was in there. So… she ventured to the kitchen where Jeff was yacking Matt's ear off who put the final touches on the meal.  
  
"Jeff… what does this have to do with anything at all?" Matt asked as he whirled around and set a few plates down.  
  
"Is it bad that you're little brother wants to know what brand of socks you buy?" Jeff said trying to act all innocent like.  
  
"It just sounds like you're trying to keep my mind off of something."   
  
"Like what?" Amy said as Matt spun around.  
  
"Amy… oh hi..." he said as he nearly dropped all of his plates. Jeff caught one as Matt got the others and set them on the table. He started to take his shaky hands and set the food on, almost dropping some of the food. When the table was set, they all sat down.  
  
"Amy what do you want?" Matt asked as he cut the chicken.  
  
"Um… I'll have the breast." She said as a deep red shone through his cheeks.  
  
"Okay." He squeaked as he set it on her plate with a potato and they continued the meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmm Matt, That was great." Amy said as she took her dish to the sink and washed it off.  
  
"Thanks." He said as she reached over him getting his and Jeff's and cleaning those as well. The whole time Amy's mind went back to Matt's journal. She shot Jeff the "get the hell out of here." Look as he complied and stood up.  
  
"Well… off to bed." He said stretching.  
  
"Bed? It's only 9 o'clock!" Matt protested as Amy did the last of the plates and left them to air dry a bit.   
  
"I'm tired! Lay off!"  
  
"You slept half the ride Jeff!"  
  
"Ag, I'll go… uh… write." And with that he dove down the hallway and shut his door. Matt sighed as Amy walked over.  
  
"Well… it's kinda nice out… You wanna go for a walk?" She asked smiling widely and moving her hand to Matt's cheek.  
  
"Well…. You're head… maybe we should just stay in." She sighed, her head felt fine, but she silently agreed.   
  
"Then let's go watch some TV." She said as she took his hand, not giving him time to answer. Amy turned the TV on to HBO where "At First Sight" was playing for the 19th time that week. Matt sat on the couch, it was just starting. Amy sat beside him and tucked her legs beside her, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
The movie played for a while, and during the nude scenes, she had felt Matt immediately tense up.   
  
"I'm a bit cold." She said as she pulled the large quilt that was resting on the back of the couch over the two of them and she snuggled closer. Matt didn't move, and this started to anger Amy just a bit… she was even tempted to take his arm and pull it around her.  
  
Matt… move arm… on her shoulder… The voices yelled for him to do it… but the actions just didn't follow through like they should. The end of the movie came and he flipped off the TV as Amy looked up into his eyes. The thought was there, but words didn't come.  
  
"Matt…" She started, "Matt… why-" She was cut off by a sudden movement, his lips on hers. Matt gently took his lips and massaged hers..  
  
Oh my God… this feels right. He thought as her narrow lips responded to his full ones. He moved his hands to hold her close as she opened her jaw wider and licked her tongue along his lips. Matt's heart shot… he didn't want to admit it… but he'd never really kissed a girl. Sure he kissed them… but never really in this way… some one he loved. Her pokes became harder as he opened his as she searched the insides of his mouth slowly and he answered with a prod of his own in her mouth. When he felt himself cutting short of air, Matt pulled back and looked into her.  
  
Hardy, you did it! He complimented himself.   
  
"Matt…" Amy said again, "I…"  
  
"Amy, I love you." He said cutting her off and taking her in for another short kiss. "You were always under my nose… I just never got the courage to look down."   
  
  
  



End file.
